ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
K Fookooy Day
History K Fookooy Day is Ultraman G'd's nemesis. He's the one summoning Kaiju to do battle with Ultraman G'd. His true motives are unknown. He has the same Riser as G'd. Forms - Thunder Killed Her= Thunder Killed Her Literally Thunder Killer. - Miserable Arc Berial= Miserable Arc Berial Literally Magamaga Arch Belial. - Pet on Em Satan= Pet on Em Satan Literally Pedanium Zetton. - King Gyalacksxtron= King Gyalacksxtron Literally King Galactron. }} - Fan Submissions= - Chimera Tyrant= Chimera Tyrant A fusion of Tyrant and Jumbo King. After successfully getting the Jumbo King capsule from the Monster Graveyard, K fuses Tyrant with Jumbo King to wreck havoc and defeat G'd. This fusion beast possesses the power of kaijus and chojus as well as the powers of its components. This form's element is Fusion. This fusion was made because: *Both are chimera monsters *Both have four legs (Tyrant as EX Tyrant has four legs) *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Abilities *Flames: Chimera Tyrant can breath out a stream of powerful flames. *Ice Breath: Chimera Tyrant can breath out freezing gas. *Lightning Vision: Chimera Tyrant can fire lightning from its eyes. *Missiles: Chimera Tyrant can fire missiles from its mouth in rapid succession. *Super Strength: Combining the power of monsters and chojus greatly increases Chimera Tyrant's strength. *Teleportation: Chimera Tyrant can teleport anywhere it wants. Body features *Four Legs: Chimera Tyrant has four legs. *Mace and Axe: Tyrant's trademark weapon remains in this fusion, used to batter the opponent to submission. The mace is also equipped with a grappling hook. *Thick Armor: Chimera Tyrant inherits the tough armor of Tyrant. - Zettonian Detton= Zettonian Detton A fusion of Zetton II and Detton, no one saw that coming at all. This form's element is Fire. This fusion was made because: *DETTON *Detton fusions from me. Do not be surprised *Similar names. *POWER DERP! *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Abilities *All of zetton II and detton' s abilities because I am lazy - Petroleum Maricula= Petroleum Maricula A fusion of Pestar Maricula. K was invited to a party by an Arabian prince but Riku and crew alongside a Little Star was also there. He then summoned this fusion beast, who is too fixated on the oil instead of it's objective. This form's element is Fire. This fusion was made because: *Both are aquatic creatures *Both drinks something (Pestar drinks oil while Maricula drinks blood) *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Abilities *Absorption: Petroleum Maricula can absorb energy attacks to increase it's power. *Adept Swimmer: Petroleum Maricula can swim. *Fireball: Petroleum Maricula can create fireballs. *Fire Stream: Petroleum Maricula can spew fire from its mouth. *Stealth: Petroleum Maricula cannot be detected by radar. *Sucking: Petroleum Maricula can suck oil using its mouth. - Parosotic= Parosotic A fusion of Magnia, Gimaira, Mother Deents, and Amehza. K was a fan of Stephen King's The Mist and he wanted everyone to know it. He combined a bunch of parasitic monsters, and went to cause terror upon Tokyo until be stopped by G'd like usual. This form's element is Wind. This fusion was made because: *Because The Mist exist. *Been a long time since we've had any parasite stories in Ultraman. *It just sounds cool. *Submitted by Engaltan Abilities *Parasite Hoard: Parosotic can summon hoards off parasitic lifeforms, ones that hid in raindrops, ones that attack when Parosotic's mist is around, and blobs that spread a deadly bacteria. *The Mist: Parosotic can breath out a mist to hid from enemies. *Energy Horn: Parosotic's horn can shoot an electric ray from it's horn. *Tongue: Parosotic has a long tongue that can strangle and electrocute enemies. *Energy Beams: Parosotic can shot electric beams from his eyes! *Acid: Parosotic can spray a deadly acid capable of melting Zettonium. - Grand Imperial Pedanium Galaxy King= Grand Imperial Pedanium Galaxy King A fusion of King Joe, Grand King, Inpelaizer and Galactron. K decided to take the four most powerful robots in the Ultra Series and put them together. This fusion of four Mecha is armed to the teeth and loaded with anti-Ultra weaponry, but is very slow. Rick decided to take advantage of this by using Across Musher and dodging all of this fusion's attacks while quoting Sonic the Hedgehog. Eventually, K ragequit and went home. This form's element is Arsenal. This fusion was made because: *All four are robots *All four are super powerful *Based on the Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed *Submitted by A Fandom Contributor Abilities *Grand Galactic Pedanium Clauncher: GIPGK's right hand can transform into a claw that can be used for melee combat or shoot powerful lasers that can destroy monsters in one hit. A combination of the Galactron Shaft, Pedanium Launcher and Grand Claw. *Grand Galactic Imperial Saber: GIPGK's left hand can transform into a sword that can easily cut through Ultra Armor. It can also be launched from the robot's arm to hit faraway targets or spin like a drill for extra damage. A combination of the Galactron Blade and Grand King Specter and Imperializer's arm blades. *Ponytail of DOOM: Inherited from Galactron, it is prehensile and can be used to whip or choke enemies. Durability + Healing Factor: This fusion inherits Grand King's extreme durability and Imperializer's healing factor. *Chest Ship: GIPGK's King Joe chestplate can detach and function as a spaceship, since he doesn't inherit King Joe's separation ability. This ship can fire Eldritch Shots and has a tractor beam. *Beam Spam: GIPGK inherits all the beam techniques of its components, because I ran out of ideas. Body features *The chest, waist, and mouth (for some reason) are designed after King Joe *Back and tail are from Grand King *Galactron's head and legs *Inpelaizer's torso and arms, as well as its cannon face stationed above Galactron's head like it's Sam Fisher or something - Dark Matter Galactron= Dark Matter Galactron A fusion of Darklops Zero and Galactron. After observing the difficult battle between Galactron and G'd and Zero, K combines the Galactron and Darklops Zero Capsules to create Dark Matter Galactron. This fusion beast possesses the power of dimensional manipulation as well as the powers of its components. This form's element is Machine. This fusion was made because: *Both are machines from another universe with dimension-hopping capabilities. *Both defeated their respective opponents in their first battle. *Both make use of beams from their eyes as well as an 'ultimate attack' from their chests. *Submitted by Moar Crossovers Abilities *Darklactron Laser: A powerful beam from Dark Matter Galactron's cyclopean eye. *Darklactron Shoot: A destructive laser from Dark Matter Galactron's right arm. At full power, this blast can annihilate a city block. *Darklactron Spark: Dark Matter Galactron can concentrate dimensional energy into its Dimension Core to fire a blast that can send anyone within its blast radius into another universe or dimension. *Reality Warping: Dark Matter Galactron can control the space around it, using this ability to reflect physical or energy attacks, teleport, or travel to other universes. Body features *Darklactron Shaft: A large braid attached to its neck that can pick up and lift opponents. *Darklactrton Blade: Dark Matter Galactron can flip up the weapon on its left hand which can also stretch to deliver a fatal stab to its target. *Darklactron Cannon: The claw-like cannon that functions as Dark Matter Galactron's right arm. *Darklactron Core: The core located on Dark Matter Galactron's chest. - Hyper Detton Deathsychte= Hyper Detton Deathsychte A fusion of Detton and Hyper Zetton Deathsythe. After Zettonian Detton's failure, K attempts to create a more powerful version of the fusion, but since he used Hyper Zetton Deathsythe, it ended up actually being a downgrade. This form's element is Slicing This fusion was made because: *This long time chat joke must be realized *HYPER DETTON DESTHSYTHE *Submitted by Cdrzillafanon Abilities *All the things the components can because I'm on mobile and also lazy. - Pilofezetons= Pilofezetons A fusion of every Zetton incarnation including Fire and Enhanced EX. This form's element is Fire This fusion was made because: *Why not. *Nobody's done this. *Submitted by by Emgaltan Powers *Pilofezetons has the powers of every Zetton or Zetton variation to ever exist. Body Features *A large blob of Zetton faces. - U-Crazy= U-Crazy A fusion of U-Tom and Crazygon. K somehow managed to get the capsules of U-Tom and Crazygon, so he used them cos why not. He looks like a U-Tom wearing a hollow Crazygon over himself. This form's element is Metal This fusion was made because: *They're both robots from Ultraseven who were forgotten thanks to the overly popular King Joe. *U-Tom is a considerably weak robot while Crazygon is quite strong for Ultraseven. Opposites. *The fusion name is awesome. *Submitted by by Mao Wu Kong Abilities *Claw: His right arm is Crazygon's oversized claw by default. *Laser Gun: Right claw can be opened to reveal U-Tom's laser gun *Hammer: In place of his left hand is a hammer. Used for hammering. *Armour: Strong metal that prevents him from getting damaged easily. - Chimera Galberos= Chimera Galberos A fusion of Giga Khimaira and Galberos. This form's element is Destruction This fusion was made because: *Both are based on Greek Mythological creatures, Giga Khimaira being based on the Chimera while Galberos is based on Cerberus. (Ironically, before Giga Khimaira even made it into production, Galberos' suit was modified into a similar kaiju with a chimeric theme, Izmael) *Both have three heads *Both were originally thought by many fans to have been the fusion components of the upcoming Belial Fusion Beast, Chimeraberos. *Submitted by by UltraZilla2017 Abilities *Gold-Silver Fireball: Chimera Galberos can shoot a gold and silver fireball from two of his heads at the same time. Has a homing effect. *Green Destructor: His middle head can fire a green fireball. Can knockout opponents for a while. *Chimera Hellfire: A very powerfull purple beam attack from the chest that can obliviate anything in its path. *Extraordinary Jumper: Despite lacking the ability to fly like Giga Khimaira, Chimera Galberos can jump to incredible heights. *Immense Brute Strenght: Chimera Galberos is powerful enough to bite, beatdown or injure his opponents severely. Body features *Overall body is shape like a centaur *Has three heads (Right head: King Silvergon, Left head: King Goldras, Center: King Gesura without eyes) *Four arms belonging to Giga Khimaira *Torso of Galberos with chest of Giga Khimaira *Actual front legs of King Gesura and hind legs of King Pandon *Tail of Giga Khimaira - Ultra Fight Telesdon= Ultra Fight Telesdon A fusion of Telesdon and Detton. K got the Detton and Telesdon capsules and decided to fuse them. This form's element is Derp This fusion was made because: *Had to happen at one point or another. *Sadly this is the last idea for a Detton fusion I have *Submitted by by Cdrzillfanon Abilities *All of Telesdon's abilities because the only thing Detton can do is burrow. - Magama Arch Belial Atrocious= Magama Arch Belial Atrocious A fusion of Magamaga Arch Belial and Belial Atrocious. This form's element is Darkness This fusion was made because: *MUHAHAHHAHAHA *Its so insanely OP I love it. *I was gonna do this the second I found out Belial Atrocious's components. *Submitted by by Cdrzillfanon Abilities *Magagama Arch Deathcium Atrociously Powerful Beam. An even more OP version of the Arch Deathcium Ray *This form can summon Kaiju at will, as both the Giga Battlenizer and Dark Spark are absorbed into the fusion *All of Arch Belial, Lugiel, Empera, and Maga Orochi's abilities but infinity times more powerful. - Yapool Killer= Yapool Killer A fusion of Ace Killer and Yapool. This form's element is Metal This fusion was made because: *yapool is ace killer creator. *those two are popular monsters from ace. *both are from the same series. *both are revived in ultraman mebius. *Submitted by by A Fandom Contributor Abilities *metalic armor:a combination of yapool armor and ace killer metal body. *killer marionette:yapool killer charges a purple aura and perform a screwdriver attack toward the target. *red mebium shot:a red version of mebium shot. *red mebium burst:a red version of mebium burst Body features *ace killer´s claw. *yapool´s claw. *mebium brace. - Dragon Lidorias= Dragon Lidorias A fusion of Melba and Lidorias. After binge watching Tiga and Cosmos, K fused these two monsters to wreck havoc. Sadly G'd appears and calmed down the fusion beast, reverting them back to their capsules much to K's frustration. This form's element is Wind This fusion was made because: *Both appear on the first episodes of their series (Tiga and Cosmos respectively) *Both can fly and are avian-like. *Both were assisted by another monster during a battle (Golza for Melba and the various Kapuya Island monsters for Lidorias) *Both first appeared on an island (Easter Island for Melba and Kapuya Island for Lidorias) *Submitted by Sentinel 72 Abilities *Flight: Of course it can fly, what do you expect? *Melbanic Stream: Dragon Lidorias can fire energy beams from it's eyes and mouth in unison. Body features *Hair: Dragon Lidorias inherits Lidorias' awesome hair. *Sharp Beak: Dragon Lidorias has a beak that can break things with ease. *Sharp Claws: Dragon Lidorias' hands have long sharp claws to slash through enemies. *Wings: Dragon Lidorias has a pair of wings for flight. - Gaznero Bemstar= Gaznero Bemstar A fusion of Galactron and Bemstar. K had decided to make yet another monster to trouble G'd. He fused the kaiju capsules of Galactron and Bemstar to do. After a rampage, G'd defeat, some plot twist, and Gaznero Bemstar's defeat, K wrote a book about a destroyer of worlds that does that by eating them. This form's element is Wind This fusion was made because: *I originally thought this was an official fusion after missing hearing a toy review only to be sad it didn't exist. *It sounded cool too. *Both defeated Ultras in their debuts. *They take in things through their chest. *Lazurs *Both have metal parts and look a little cyborg. *Submitted by Emgaltan Abilities *Doom Laser: Gaznero Bemstar can shoot a powerful laser. *Chest Storage/ Mouth: Gaznero Bemstar takes in objects through it's chest, either storing it or eating it. *Wind: Gaznero Bemstar can flop it's wings to produce small tornados. *Flight: Gaznero Bemstar can fly. *Disk Arm: Gaznero Bemstar's arm can shoot out deadly disk. Body features *More cyborg like Bemstar - Cringmons= Cringmons A fusion of Arch Fedora and Woah King. This form's element is Cringe This fusion was made because: *I felt like it *Submitted by by Cdrzillafanon Abilities *Fedora. This form has a fedora which it can throw in frustration at an opponet *Memes *Generic Beam - Maga Demmagabora= Maga 'Demaagabora' A fusion of Maga Orochi, Demaga, and Gabora. This form's element is Darkness This fusion was made because: *For some reason I thought of these three Kaiju and thought it would be cool to fuse them *The abilities make it sound like Maga Orochi and Gabora are doing all the work xD *Submitted by by Cdrzillafanon Abilities *Armor. Combined from Gabora's shell and Maga Orochi's tough hide, this form is very durable and heavily armored *Maga Uranium Heat Thunderclap *Burrowing *Electrocution *Self Healing *Lifeforce Transferring *Uranium Consuption *Strength - Wettonian Zedetton= Wettonian Zedetton A fusion of Zetton, Detton and Wetton. K was bored and remembered that there was another monster whose name is similar to Zetton and he was like "Why not make a triple fusion with Wetton, Zetton and Detton?" and then this abomination became a thing. This form's element is Derp This fusion was made because: *Their names are similar *I wanted to revive this dead page by suggesting something *Submitted by by Furnozilla Abilities *Cringe *DERP *All of Zetton, Detton and Wetton's normal abilities *Manga (Because Wetton originates from an Ultraman manga, this monster can create rainclouds that produce manga for people to read) *Mobility (Even though it looks like an absolute mess, it can move quite well) *Teleportation (He can do this) *Soul Stealing (He can do this too) - Medusa Bogal= Medusa Bogal A fusion of Bogal and Gargorgon. Initially, K just fused these two capsules because why not. However, he quickly realized the sheer destructive potential of this particular form (best match if you will), and had it go petrifying stuff and then eating it. G'd showed up to stop Medusa Bogal before any more lives were lost, only for defeating it to cause a nuclear explosion that destroyed the city, ending the fight in a draw. Both Rick and K ended up in the hospital. This form's element is Darkness This fusion was made because: *Both wipe out all life on the planets they visit (Bogal eats it all while Gargorgon turns everything to stone) *Both are arc villains introduced early in the series (neither one survived the halfway point) *Both came to earth with a heroic alien who helped the main Ultra defeat them (Hikari for Bogal, tE-rU and Rudian for Gargorgon) *Both are somewhat OP *Both are surprisingly female *Bogal needs some love *I could actually see this fusion becoming real *Submitted by by KitsuneSoldier Abilities *Petrification Beam *Bogal's huge ass mouth *Ability to eat stone so that it can put both of its signature powers to use *Electricity manipulation since both monsters have displayed it *Teleportation by the same logic as electricity manipulation *Just like Bogal, if you destroy Medusa Bogal, it causes a huge explosion Body features *Basically Bogal with Gargorgon's heads, tails, and for sake of evenness legs, and the signature Belial Fusion Beast chest - Guren no Orochi = Guren no Orochi A fusion of Jugglus Juggler and Gurenki. K just wondering around after being defeated by G’d and decide to train in a seemingly a random dojo in there he get a gurenki capsule and jugglus juggler capsule and fused it to created this.......thing,he then began his rampaged and fight with geed at first he was winning until gurenki spirit somehow manage to stop k giving G’d time to finish him This form's element is Darkness This fusion was made because: *both have used a katana *both are a swordman *both have confornted by naomi to do good things(juggler became a (anti) hero while gurenki realize that all the thing he do were wrong and you know the rest) *graphite is love graphite is life *Submitted by by Tea hungry destroyer Abilities *extreme swordsmanship *extreme reflex *great crimson slash *super great crimson slash *grand mystical lotus blade of darkness - Cyber Attack = Cyber Attack A fusion of Gibberishmons and Alien Cibernético. This form's element is Technology This fusion was made because: *Both are so far the only original kaiju and original alien in Legacy. I plan to eventually change that. *Submitted by by Anon Cdr Abilities *This form has all of the abilities of its component as their powers are too different to create combo attacks. - Zero Deathre = Zero Deathre A fusion of Alien Glozam and Alien Deathre. K was ambushed by a group of AIB agents after he stole the Glozam and Deathre capsules. Transforming into Zero Deathre, he easily obliterated the agents until Ultraman G'd appeared. While G'd manages to defeat him, he left a nasty scar on Rick's body that would cause intense pain for many days. This form's element is Darkness This fusion was made because: *Stealing. *Both are members of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings. *Both first appeared in Ultraman Mebius. *Both works under Empera. The Empera capsule is a part of Belial Atrocious. *Submitted by by Sentinel 72 Abilities *Blades of Hell: Zero Deathre possesses a pair of blades on his arm used for stabbing and slashing. *Cocytus Inferno: Zero Deathre creates a mist that can burn or freeze anyone inside it. *Freeze Radius: Zero Deathre freezes anything around it. *Flame Circle: Zero Deathre burns anything around it. *Purgatory of Heaven and Hell: Zero Deathre unleashes a barrage of energy balls from the sky. - Tyrannic King = Tyrannic King A fusion of Tyrant and Five King. After Belial's 'death', K managed to locate the Five King capsule. Seeking the destruction of G'd, he combines its power with that of Tyrant to create the ultimate chimera. This form's element is Wind This fusion was made because: *Both are chimeras of various monsters from the past. *Both were created from a hatred of the Ultramen. *Both have been shown strong enough to take on and defeat multiple Ultras. *Submitted by by MoarCrossovers Abilities *Ultra Death Wave: A combination of Fire Golza's Super Ultrasonic Ray and Tyrant's Death Fire. *Melbicarus Combo: A combination of Melba's Melbanic Ray and Alien Icarus' Arrow Ray. *Frostburn Attack: A combination of Reigubas' freezing gas and King Crab's Crab Ray. *Covstar Flash: A combination of Super C.O.V.'s Flash C.O.V. Shot and Bemstar's Bemstar Beam. *Vavara-Q Whip: A combination of Varava's Kagi Claw and Gan Q's eye absorption. - Battonian Wezedetton = Battonian Wezedetton A fusion of Zetton, Detton, Wetton and Batton. While browsing the Ultraman Wiki trying to find G'd's weakness, K stumbled across Batton's page, saw the similar(ish) name, and decided to take the nightmarish thing that was Wettonian Zedetton and make it even worse. This form's element is ASCENDED This fusion was made because: *Remind people that Batton exists *Make a nightmarish form even worse *DERP *Submitted by by KitsuneSoldier Abilities *Cringe *DERP *All of Wettonian Zedetton and Batton's abilities *Vampire stuff - Dizelb = Dizelb A fusion of Diglobe and Bezelb. K decided to fusion rise with these two in order to terrify everyone who dislikes insects. However G'd killed him by spraying him with a giant can of pesticide. This form's element is Cosmic This fusion was made because: *Diglode needs more love. *Submitted by by Furnozilla Abilities *Flight *Tail Stinger *Kugutsu *Energy Ropes *Enegy Ball *Cosmic Lightning Ray (A pink and purple beam of electricity fired from its horn) *Cosmic Shield (Dizelb creates a space-time distorting bubble around itself for a short period of time, it can block even the most powerful of magic attacks, however he can't have it up for too long because it drains a lot of his energy) Appearance Bezelb but slightly chubbier, instead of black and red its dark purple and yellow and has a bunch of small tentacles in its mouth area. - Salamangler = Salamangler A fusion of Salamadon and Paragler. G'd was fighting with a Red King that had a Little Star, during the battle K fusion rised as this thing and attacked the two. G'd had trouble dealing with Salamangler, however Red King decided to help him out in the battle and eventually gave him his little star, G'd obtained a new form and used it to defeat Salamangler. This form's element is Water This fusion was made because: *Both these monsters need more recognition. *Both fought Red King in Max and lost. *Both guard Pigmon and the island's shrine. *Submitted by by Furnozilla Abilities *Extraordinary Jumping *Flight *Spike Launch *Heat Wave (A lilac beam of energy fired from his mouth) Appearance Paragler but red istead of blue with a spiked tail, a chubbier face and Salamadon's fins in his elbows. - Galac-Gorgon = Galac-Gorgon A fusion of Galactron and Gargorgon, K decided to use these 2 creatures to fusion rise to cause carnage and chaos. His plan failed after X came to help G's by giving him an Ultra Capsule. This form's element is Ground The fusion was made because: *They're monsters that froze X *They appeared at least 1 time after it's appearance (R/B for Gargorgon and Geed for Galactron) *Submitted by Uchu40 Abilities *Basically King Galactron's Appearance King Galactron but with Gargorgon parts instead of King Joe }} }} Fan Submission Rules *Fusions including FAN KAIJU are allowed as long as they are not from any material that is not on this wiki. **Please give a link to their page if possible. *Fusions of FAN KAIJU are allowed as long as you have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). *'CHARACTERS MADE BY COMPANIES OTHER THAN TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED.' *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSION THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. if you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. You can also request for multicoloured text, but not backgrounds. *Name: duhhh *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "because it sounds cool" is a valid reason as well. In fact, there have been lots of ridiculous(yet funny) reasons. Be creative. *Element: You can make your own. Trivia *He is obviously a parody of Kei Fukuide from Ultraman Geed. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Fan Submissons Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Villain